May I Have A Word, Professor?
by duncneys
Summary: It has been nine months since Abigail Callaghan was rescued from the portal. Now, with her life back on track, she finally believes she is happy. But, someone is missing. Someone who she hoped she would never see again. / The untold story of what happened to Abigail Callaghan and Alistair Krei after the events of Big Hero 6 (One-Shot)


**Hello, everyone!**

 **Big Hero 6 is my favorite movie, and since I'm home sick, I decided to watch it. A scene that really caught my eye was when Abigail Callaghan was being rolled away on her stretcher, and Alistair Krei stopped what he was doing and watched her. There was something about his face that inspired this story, which is rather uncalled for. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my take on an untold story.**

 **I don't own Alistair Krei, Abigail Callaghan, or any characters mentioned! They all belong to Disney, Don Hall, and Chris Williams!**

* * *

It had been nine months.

Nine dismantling months consisting of recuperation, realization, and relocation. Throughout all of this time, she hadn't seen hide or tail of her father, not that she really wanted to. Even with the extra months she was given, Abigail Callaghan still hadn't the faintest idea of what she would say to him. Since her three month hospital recovery period, Abigail had returned to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to take over her father's old position. As nearly all her students said, she was the new, less crazy, Professor Callaghan.

Aside from the likes of her dad, there was also one other person she hadn't spoken to since the portal incident. Alistair Krei, the man that sent her off into what would eventually become two years of hypersleep. She also didn't feel like speaking with him.

Abigail was now a new woman, and renewing yourself came with the price of cutting certain reckless people out of your life.

Dressed in a form-fitting black mini-skirt, a soft yellow button down blouse, black heels, mascara, and a slight ruby red lipstick, Abigail entered through the front doors of SFIT, eager to start another day with her beloved students. She wondered how her father could ever dream of hurting these people.

"Good morning, Professor Callaghan!" Honey Lemon chirped as she walked by.

"The same to you, Aiko." Her professor responded. "What are we working on today?"

Honey gave a wide smile as she made her way to her workspace. "Well, since I finished my newest project a bit early, Freddie and I are going to see what we can blow up in an old microwave he's bringing in."

"Fascinating." Abigail chuckled, jotting down the new information on a clipboard she had picked up. "Try not to distract anyone. alright?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Professor! We want Wasabi to finish so he can join us!"

"And Leiko?"

"Hmm? Oh!" The younger girl began to clear beakers from her counter. "She's helping Hiro program new phrases into Baymax!"

The professor nodded, writing more notes. "In that case, I hope all goes well with your microwave experiment. I'll probably drop by and help you blow up a hot dog or something. Believe it or not, I'm only this uptight when I'm working."

Honey Lemon let out a giggle which evolved into a snort. "Trust me, we know Ms. Ex-Botfighter. By the way, your outfit is so cute! Professional, but chic!"

"Oh, thank you. I've been trying out new styles and such." Abigail eyed her own outfit. It didn't seem very much like her. The _old_ her, anyway.

"It suits you! I mean, while you're at work it does." The chemist gave a content sigh as she observed her cleaned lab area. "Otherwise you'd be a bit overdressed! We don't want to loose that street smart, snarky Abigail, now do we?"

Both began to laugh, the ex-botfighter speaking first. "You're one hundred percent right, Honey Lemon."

Before the other girl could respond, a loud voice could be heard making its way through a sea of students. Both women immediately recognized it as the school's goofy mascot, Fred Lee. Only now, you couldn't see his face because it was covered by a rather large microwave.

"Freddie!" Honey Lemon called, jogging over to help him. "You brought it! You brought it!"

"Of course I did!" The boy responded enthusiastically. "You think I'm gonna let you down, Honey? Like, c'mon, I'm just as excited about this as you are! I even brought the first thing we can blow up. _Hot dogs!"_ Fred then wiggled his torso around until a frozen pack of ballpark wieners fell from his pocket and in front of Honey Lemon's feet.

"Hot dogs?" She asked, bending down to pick them up. Abigail watched with amusement.

"Duh! Tadashi and I used to blow these babies up all the time when my parents weren't home! Lucky for us, they barely ever are!" Though the statement made many uneasy, Fred simply continued to laugh.

"So it works then?" Honey gave her goofy friend a smile. "Alright! We'll do it!"

"Yes!" The mascot then fist-pumped, only to almost drop the microwave on his foot.

Honey Lemon gasped, leaning down to help Fred carry the heavy machine. "Be careful, Freddie! We may not have a microwave to work with after this!"

Done watching the spectacle unfold before her, Abigail stepped up, a coy look on her face. "Even though you're both crazy, I wish you the best of luck!"

"Oh, hey Professor Callaghan! You sure you don't wanna watch us blow up some mystery meat?" Fred then proceeded to sensually pat the pack of hot dogs in Honey's hands, earning a small smirk from his professor.

"I may stop by later on. Save a hot dog for me, alright?"

"Alright!" Both the teens chimed in unison. As the older woman walked away, Honey Lemon and Fred began to hook up the practically ancient microwave to a nearby outlet. Abigail listened to their giggles and rambling, observing a few other students in the process. They were all so innovative, so creative in their own different ways. It was special. She almost didn't want to go back to her office and do paperwork! Alas, duty called.

Despite the large stack of files waiting on her desk, Abigail Callaghan had never been happier, and she intended to stay that way.

 **===X===**

After being dropped off by his limo, the man had waited approximately half an hour on the school steps, trying to muster up enough courage to march in the SFIT door.

Alistair Krei knew what he had wanted to say to Abigail Callaghan since before she left in that portal. He wanted to tell her as she was walking up to her pod that he loved her. Then, their private relationship could come known to the public, but her father beat him to her and Robert got that goodbye instead. All Krei could do was be his normal charismatic self, but not even the strongest of charms could extinguish the pure terror on his face when his crew lost contact with Abigail's pod.

And that feeling, that distinct terror, is exactly what motivated him to then walk up those steps and march into the school.

Of course, maybe that wasn't such a good plan considering that nearly _everyone_ instantly recognized the infamous Alistair Krei. And _everyone_ knew exactly who he was here to see, and it wasn't Hiro Hamada.

"Well, look what the cat finally dragged in." With a _POP!_ of her bubblegum, GoGo Tomago casually walked up to the man. "You're a bit late, Krei. Should've been here, oh, I don't know, around five, maybe six months ago?"

"Ah, it's nice to see you as well, Ms. Tanaka."

"Tomago. GoGo Tomago." The shorter girl corrected him sharply.

"Ms...Tomago." Alistair sighed. "I suppose you know why I'm here?"

GoGo blew another bubble, not even flinching when it messily popped over Krei's suit and her mouth. "To see Abigail. Why else would you be here?"

"Well," Krei began, wiping the remnants of the girl's gum off his jacket with a hankie. "I am an ally of your team, Ms. Tomago."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Follow me if you want to see Abigail." The curvaceous super-heroine turned and began to walk, calling over her shoulder. "Try and keep up."

Sighing, the CEO of Krei Tech Industries did as he was told and followed the SFIT student deeper into the school. GoGo lead him into the main lobby, and then the lab extensions where herself, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon worked. Just past a door in Honey's lab was where Hiro and Baymax operated, and further down that hall was a shortcut to the amphitheater. A series of plaques hung on the walls, alerting Alistair that the steps closest to the auditorium lead to the larger classrooms. Abigail was most likely in hers. According to the directions given, him and GoGo were walking down _Tadashi Hamada Memorial Hall_ at the moment. The businessman felt queasy.

"That door there leads to the showcase hall. I reckon your money helped us rebuild it?" GoGo quipped.

"Uh, yes, that's exactly right." Alistair replied shakily. "Is that why this hall is called...?"

The girl paused, facing away from Krei so he couldn't see the stone expression on her face. "Bingo."

"Ah." He was silent the rest of the way there.

After what seemed like about two-thousand flights of stairs, Alistair and GoGo finally reached Professor Abigail Callaghan's classroom. The girl spit here gum into the trash bin provided besides the water fountain, only to produce a packet of the chewy substance from her pocket and pop another stick in her mouth. They were silent for a minuet before GoGo tossed her head in the direction of the door.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Sarcasm dripped from the statement.

"If it isn't too much trouble...could you, well, announce me?"

GoGo gave the man a deadpanned stare of disbelief, her jaw lazily moving up and down with each chew. With a sigh, she opened the door, sticking her head inside her professor's classroom.

"What's up, GoGo?" Abigail smiled casually, seemingly grateful her student interrupted her paperwork.

"Someone's here to see you." Leiko shot a glance at the man beside her. "Brace yourself." She then opened the door fully to reveal Alistair, who was literally twiddling his thumbs.

"May I have a word, professor?" Krei gave a small laugh, trying to block out the unnerved state they were both now stuck in.

Abigail's eyes widened as she stood. "Thank you, GoGo..."

"I'll give you two some privacy." The shorter girl whispered, a small smirk evident on her face as she turned to Krei. "Have fun." As if she was never there, GoGo slipped away, chuckling to herself as she went.

Krei stepped further inside the classroom, closing the door as he went. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "Abigail...you look lovely."

"Is that why you decided to visit?" The woman retorted quickly.

"No, no, Abby, you have to hear me out!" The man pleaded as he walked forward.

"Abigail. Call me Abigail, Mr. Krei."

Alistair's face fell and his shoulder's slumped back. "And you call me Alistair. Call me Alistair, Abigail."

"Fine." She snapped, crossing her arms. "Tell me what you should've told me months ago. I may just listen to you."

The man took a large breath of relief, holding out his arms. "Oh, Abigail, you're just as headstrong as the day we met. You know, I always did love that about you-"

"Talk, Alistair." Abigail looked down and sighed. "Please, just tell me what you came to say."

It was silent for a moment, and then Krei looked up, placing his folded hands on her desk. With yet another nervous chuckle, he offered her a small grin as well. "Can I start with the sincerest of apologies?"

"Can you?" She looked up at him.

"I believe I can, but only for you, Abigail." Alistair began to pace around the classroom, his former flame watching him closely. "I never intended to hurt you, first off. We were all so eager to impress the government, even you can't deny that, but I should've been more careful. I should've recalled the mission when I saw the first breach. I'll never forgive myself for valuing my success over your wellbeing. For the longest time, my success was all I had...and then I met you, Abigail."

The woman in question shuffled a bit in her seat, already allowing herself to be swayed by Krei's words. The raw emotion was too much for her.

"Y-You didn't even visit me in the hospital, Alistair. Do you have any idea how alone I was?" Abigail stood. "I mean, I practically lost my father after two straight years of hypersleep. Waking up to such a chaotic situation was unreal! Yet, the man who _claimed_ to care about me couldn't even bother to visit? Were you too busy fixing up your precious company's reputation?"

Krei quickly walked over to her, clearly exasperated. "I tried to visit, Abigail! They didn't want me seeing you in the hospital! They wouldn't let me in! If I could've, I would've visited you every single day." Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes, Alistair took her hands. "I promise you that, Abby."

And there, it was as if time froze. Abigail's hands were clammy in Krei's grasp, as she had little to no idea about what to think of her current situation.

"I finally mustered up enough courage to see you today, Abigail." Alistair continued, not breaking their eye contact. "I needed to tell you what I wanted to say to you before you boarded your pod for Project Silent Sparrow."

"...and that is?"

"I love you. I love you so very much, Abigail Callaghan, and when I thought I lost you, I nearly lost myself." A lump welled up in Krei's throat, and he squeezed Abigail's hands as if that would keep a single tear from running down his cheek.

For a comfortable moment of silence, the two gazed at each other, both suffering from glossy eyes. Abigail finally spoke, a smile creeping onto her face.

"When I was in hypersleep...I'm pretty sure all I dreamed about was you."

Alistair Krei's smile was unbreakable, even through the mixed message it sent when partnered with the tears running down his face. He pulled Abigail in for a hug, and they were both sure that they never wanted to let go. Anyone could tell by the way they were holding each other. Once the initial shock of the moment faded, the couple broke apart to stare each other down again, only this time, they were both smiling sweetly.

"I do think I may still be just a little bit in love with you, Alistair Krei." Abigail giggled.

"And if my passionate declaration wasn't enough for you, I strongly advise you to rethink our conversation." Alistair laughed.

In between the laughs and the giggles, all joking aside, Krei tucked a single strand of chocolate hair behind Abigail's ear, pulling her in for a kiss. She remembered their first kiss, and how his nose poked her right in the eye. Even after all this time apart, they were still professionals. Once they broke away, Krei stepped back, swankily pulling a phone out of his pocket. Abigail smirked.

"So, do you mind if I call you later tonight, little lady?"

"Mind?" The professor laughed. "My father may, but _I_ don't mind the slightest."

With one final kiss, Krei approached the door, giving Abigail a last glance. "Just wait 'till everyone finds out, Abby."

The ex-pilot put a hand on her hip, a coy smile on her face. "Well, we might as well give 'em a show."

Another laugh escaped the businessman's lips as he closed the door, walking down the hallway. Abigail gave a deep, loving sigh, and sat back down at her desk, eyeing the paperwork she had forgotten. No sooner than she began to continue signing her signature over and over again, the door opened, and in stepped Hiro, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and finally, Baymax.

"Did he leave? Oh boy, how'd it go?" Wasabi asked nervously, pulling up a chair.

"It went well." Came Abigail's simple response.

"Did you guys make up? Did he even apologize?" Hiro questioned.

"We made up. He apologized."

"So, why are you only giving us one liners?" GoGo commented.

"No reason."

With Hiro's command, Baymax waddled behind Abigail, discreetly scanning her. After a few seconds of computing, the robot approached the front of the room yet again, ready to announce his final verdict.

"Your heart rate has increased dramatically." He began. "According to my improved databases, _**you, Abigail Callaghan, are in love."**_

* * *

 **I'M SO PROUD OF THIS GUYS YOU HAVE LIKE NO IDEA.**

 **I may make a multi-chap surrounding Abby and Krei? But not anytime soon, I don't think. Maybe if I get some requests!  
Anyway, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Love you all! - _Kitty_**


End file.
